Book Reports
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: Paul is struggling marking his book reports when he gets some surprising help from non other than Percy Jackson himself, the guy who hated every second of school provides Paul with a bit of insight into the minds of teenages when writing these reports.


**Book Report**

I was sat at the kitchen table in Sally flat; although it was her flat more and more of my things seemed to be making there way over here from my apartment. Stacks of exercise books scattered in front full of book reports. I was sat there, rubbing my forehead in frustration trying to work out which of the reports in front of me were original and which had been tastefully "borrowed" from the internet. Sitting back in my chair I was just about to call it a day when the front door clicked open then slammed shut with Percy shouting "I'm back. Anyone home?" as he entered.

"In here" I replied "your Mom's just gone to the store, said she wouldn't be long" I said as he rounded to corner to where I was sat. Sitting down in the chair opposite me he pulled the closest open book towards him across the table from where I'd thrown the book in exasperation earlier, letting out a soft chuckle as he skimmed through the words in front of him. As I turned back to face the report in front of me Percy raised his head.

"Ah I remember using this one! You do realise it's off the internet right? I mean it was a good one, didn't make me sound too smart, this guy looks to have edited it a bit, smart move, but the key points of it are still the same." I raised my head slowly at his words, staring at him open mouthed as he pulled a second book towards him.  
"Oh I remember this one too. I didn't use this one though... Made me sound too clever" At the last comment he raised his head, flashing me a cheeky grin while I continued to stare at him, a stunned look on my face.

"You know these reports?" I asked, a tone of astonishment entering my voice.

"Sure I do, I used half of them as my reports. Just don't tell my mum that will you? She thought I made real improvements in school when I did do them, though if I didn't use them I definitely saw them. All you have to do is type in the books name and 'book report' into the internet and it gives you loads of choices to pick from. Like I said I used half of them for when I did my reports. Look" he said, pulling another report towards him "this one looks original, this one's not, neither is this one, or this one, this one looks good." Percy pulled a different report towards him after every comment, sorting each report into one of three piles, original reports, internet copies and the ones that he wasn't sure about, he was being a huge help to me.

After he'd finished I pulled out my wallet and threw a $10 note across the table at him, "for your help" I said as he looked up at me in surprise "trust me this would have taken me hours without your help, you've given me a huge head start, I'd have been here until next week without you! Now save that and treat yourself and Annabeth next time you see her." Percy chuckled, tucking the note into his pocket and stood up to go.

"Oh and Percy if you ever fancy helping out again?"

"Ha I know where to find you Paul" he replied, chuckling as he stood up and headed in the direction of his room.

* * *

It was only a few minutes later that I heard the front door open and close again as sally entered the flat having arrived back from the store. She rounded the corner just as I stood up to help her with the shopping bags as she struggled into the kitchen with them. Taking them off her I placed them on the counter as she turned to look at the reports, now neatly stacked on the table just as her son had done not an hour earlier.

Looking through one of the reports on the copied pile a frown began to form on her face.

"This looks like a report Percy wrote a few years ago" she mumbled.

"Really?" I said while trying not to laugh "must just be because it's written about the same book" I mumbled into her ear as I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

"Yeah that must be it..." she pondered as she turned around, pecking me softly on the lips before heading back to unpack the shopping. Catching Percy's eye as he turned the corner into the kitchen from where he'd darted behind it at his mother's comments I gave him a quick wink before turning back to help Sally once more with the shopping. Like Percy said, Sally didn't really need to know about Percy's not so academic methods for completing him homework.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Please review, it makes my day to get new reviews so they really are appreciated.**


End file.
